endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Joint Strike Force
The United States Joint Strike Force is an evolution of the present day United States Marine Expeditionary Units in Tom Clancy's EndWar. They are one of the game's main factions and are represented in a tan color on the tactical operations map. Overview The Joint Strike Force is known for their integration of both air and ground combat capabilities, creating a brutally efficient fighting force. Epitomizing the saying, "High speed, low drag", these elite troops excel in all combat conditions trainable and can rapidly deploy anywhere in the world. Moreover, their stealth technology along with the accuracy of their weapons are second-to-none. All JSF troops come from every branch of the U.S. Military, as well as numerous intelligence agencies, and even private organizations. Among the organizations the JSF recruits from are Marine Force Recon, Navy SEALs, Army Rangers, Army Special Forces ("Green Berets"), Army 160th Special Operation Aviation Regiment, Air Force Pararescuemen ("PJs"), and even Ghost Special Forces teams. It is unknown but possible that it also recruits from Third Echelon. The JSF is currently commanded by Lieutenant General Scott Mitchell, a former member of Ghost Recon. The JSF is often at the forefront of US Military operations spearheading crucial offensives and conversely defending critical locations while also carrying out high priority raids behind enemy lines. The JSF can potentially field the best tanks and artillery in EndWar, giving them an edge in armored warfare. Given its size and scope, the JSF likely recruits from more "conventional" formations of the US Armed Forces as its prime source of personnel, especially as vehicle crews, with members of USSOCOM being the relative minority and acting in a training capacity. Units Infantry * Ghosts - Highly trained Riflemen recruited from various special and elite branches of the US military. * Pioneers - JSF recruits who chose to become Pioneers. Like the Ghosts they come from various branches of the US military. They are the JSF's Engineers Vehicles *M1A1 Abrams - Main battle tank of U.S "Regular Army" troops * M5A2 Schwarzkopf - The main battle tank of the JSF. Considered one of the most advanced armored platforms in the world. * M118 Fastback - The IFV transport for the JSF * Stryker - The armored fighting vehicle used by the Stryker combat teams in the EndWar novel. * M320 Spartan - A highly advanced self-propelled artillery vehicle. * AH-80 Blackfoot - A stealthy agile attack helicopter deployed by the JSF. It features an advanced Canard/rotorwing design and an advanced training system. * C1A5 Archon - The JSF's mobile command vehicle used to drastically enhance a commander's knowledge on the ground. Support Vehicles * V-25 Goshawk - The primary light transport. * V-120 Valkyrie - Primary heavy transport aircraft. * A-20 Razorback - Advanced close air support aircraft. * PD-6 Rottweiler - Drones used to defend command vehicles and critical locations. * MQ-3 Scryer - UAV deployed by the C1A5 Archon. * USS George Bush - Nimitz class carrier. Probably operates A-20s and F-35 Lightning IIs. Battalions * 3rd Tactical Battalion - The Command & Control element of the Battalion are ready to directly reinforce or support its other combat elements. * 5th Armored Battalion - The 5th Armored is responsible for providing armored assets as well as anti-armor systems and expertise in the employment. * 8th Assault Battalion - JSF commanders are granted an enormous amount of flexibility and autonomy in their command because they get the job done in any way possible. * 13th Airborne Battalion - An elite air-mobile force trained in a wide variety of insertion techniques including fast rope and HALO jumps. *'14th Assault Battalion '- Specializes in providing combat power by utilizing maneuver, armor protected firepower, and shock action in order to close with and destroy the enemy. * 15th Special Operations Battalion - The Special Operations Battalion is among the most highly-trained elements of an already elite force. * 16th Armored Battalion - A forward-deployed cavalry centric force capable of conducting offensive and selected special operations under any environmental conditions. * 22nd Tactical Battalion - This air-ground task force is designed to thoroughly exploit the combat power inherent in air and ground assets by closely integrating them into a single force. * 23rd Mechanized Battalion - The Battalion is composed of rapidly deployable heavy infantry and transports able to perform a variety of conventional and special operations missions. * 26th Mechanized Battalion - Ready to conduct a broad range of missions across the operational continuum the 26th is a classic example of the ‘Joint Strike Force’ concept of maneuver warfare. *'35th Airborne Battalion '- An elite air mobile force trained to rapidly deploy to combat areas with precision and speed, they also utilize Ah-80 Blackfoot gunships and snipers. Note: This battalion wears the bonus JSF camouflage by default. Known Personnel Command/Support Personnel * Lieutenant General Scott Mitchell - Commanding officer of the JSF. * Major Alice Dennison - Intelligence and support officer for JSF commanders. Battalion Commanders *Major General Nathanial Goudie - Commander of the 15th Special Operations Battalion. He is counted as perhaps the most skilled commander within the JSF. *Col. Roger P. Funk *Col. Jordan Taylor *Col. Nick Salvatore *Col. Joseph J Gonzalez *Col. Marcus Brown *Col. Steven B. Dersnah *Col. Mike Kim *Col. Paul Smith *Col. Michael Haney *Col. Dmitri Williams *Col. Ishan West *General Smith EndWar Online characters *Salvatore *Preston *Liu *Halverson *Olson *Morris *Volfe *Kaminsky *Rosen *Hendricks *Santiago *Sawaguchi *Brendt *Sigh *Fuentes *Carver *Price *Young *Ellison Bases *Fort Campbell, USA *Grissom Air Force Base, USA *Maxwell Air Force Base, USA *[[USS Reagan Seabase|USS Reagan]], mobile seabase Trivia *The JSF are the only faction who have tilt-rotor aircraft. *The JSF also uses tracked locomotion on all of their ground units, from drones to command vehicles. Category:JSF Category:United States of America